King & Queen
by Joyal
Summary: A collection of random Danimina drabbles. R
1. Band Aid

**Band Aid**

It was 9 PM. Wilhelmina was still sat in her office, it was the third time in that week that she was working late. Filing and reading papers, writing and probably signing on some. She wouldn't let Daniel handle it, he would just forget because of his needs for the night. She was used to it, her work was always first to her.

She stopped and put her pen down when she heard a noise coming from the outside. She looked at the small clock on her desk and knew no one should be there, unless they were the cleaners, but it didn't sound like that to her. Before she went out, she pulled a draw to her right and pulled out a small knife. Of course, she needed to protect herself too.

Wilhelmina opened her office door and went out. Looking around from Marc's desk, she saw a man figure in Daniel's office. She thought Daniel might still be in, so she turned back to her door and was gonna go in. But a hand pulled on her arm. She screamed to scare whatever touched her and pointed the knife from where it came from.

"Woah! Wilhelmina, put the knife down! Jesus." It was Daniel. She frowned and gritted her teeth.

"Why the hell would you scare me like that? Actually, don't answer that."

"So you're still in, working late again are we?"

"Leave me alone." she turned around to go to her office, but the knife slipped off her hand unsuspectedly and scratched her arm. "Shit." she said when she saw blood. Daniel's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" he said and touched her arm. She used her other arm to hit his arm away.

Daniel pulled her to go inside her office and searched her office for some type of medical kit.

"It's in the draw, to the left." she said when she figured what he was looking for. Daniel got it out and came to sit next to her on the sofa.

He pulled out some bandages, a medical knife, some type of alcohol sanitiser and a a packet of band-aid.

"Pass me that packet of band-aid. I don't need you here, get back to what you were doing." she said and grabbed the packet out of his hands. He pulled them back and took one band-aid out, ignoring her. He pulled her arm to his lap. "Hand it here."

"Daniel, I don't think so." she said looking utterly confused.

"Wow, you're injured but you're still a pain." he laughed. He pulled her arm back to his lap and grabbed the alcohol and poured some in his hands, then he wiped them on Wilhelmina's arms carefully. She winced slightly. Then he put on the band aid to where her small cut was.

"You're actually smarter than I thought." she said and checked her arm. Daniel smirked. He stood up looked down at her. Wilhelmina noticed, and she didn't like people looking down at her, especially not Daniel so she stood up facing him.

"Always good to help Willie." he said and laughed softly.

"You mention this to anyone and you're dead."

"I won't. Don't you worry." he went for the door, but before that, he heard her whisper something.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now turn your brain back on and gather us some ideas."

"You little..."

"And I'll do the same." he said and walked off.

Wilhelmina sat back down on her desk with a small smile on her lips.


	2. My Girl

**My Girl**

It was a stormy day in New York City and a young looking Wilhelmina sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend. She turned her head slightly to face him and ran her hand through his messy hair. "Why are people so stupid in horror movies?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but that blond girl who was just killed was pretty hot. I'd consider doing he--- What I meant was..."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "I can run around half naked screaming too, you know." She stated, cuddling closer to him. She had always become slightly jealous whenever Daniel had paid more attention to any other woman but her.

They had been dating for almost a year now, an they decided to move in together. Wilhelmina allowed him to move in with her in her apartment since she didn't consider his apartment as her 'type' of place to live in. Daniel just agreed since he knew too that living there would be harder for her, since she was raised up as a rich kid.

Daniel put his arm around her and then smiled. "You know I love you and the running away screaming for help act just isn't your thing. Your more of the 'I'm going to kick your ass' type." He said before kissing her forehead.

Wilhelmina grinned upon hearing such a lovely comment. She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed the remote from the armrest. She shut off the TV and tossed the remote to the cold ground before wrapping her arms around Daniel's neck. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I don't know. You just shut off the TV when we were half way through the movie."

She pecked his lips and rested her forehead on his. She pulled herself onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You could help me finish up with the paper works for Mode."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his. He moved his hands up and down her back and felt bumps on the parts of exposed skin from the chill in the room. He smiled, "If we stay in this position, I won't mind helping you one bit."

She giggled and laid her head down on his shoulder. She whispered softly into his ear "I'm playing with you. I don't wanna work. Not right now anyway,,"

She closed her eyes and leaned on him, trying desperately not to fall asleep, but he was really warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes when she felt him lay her down on the couch and frowned. Willie really hated when he did that. He always made her wait until he was ready to get intimate with her. She remembered the first time they had sex and how it took Daniel 'the man whore' Meade almost a half an hour to decide to undress her. She just couldn't understand it. He was a pervert almost ninety percent of the time, but when it came to her, it seemed like he was almost afraid to touch her.

She observed him as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Coke. The brunette turned back to the blank TV and frowned, thinking about their relationship. In the first 2 months they've been together, they've never once got further than making out. Could it be that Daniel just wasn't as interested in her as he was in other women? But wouldn't he have left her by now if he didn't really want to be with her?

A pair of warm lips pressing against her own distracted Wilhelmina's train of thought. Daniel felt her lips curve into a smile as he pushed himself closer to her. He pulled away and sat next to her, placing his cup of soda on the table next to him. Wilhelmina rested herself on top of him and closed her eyes.

Daniel kissed her forehead and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

She didn't respond for a second, debating whether or not she should question him about their intimate relationship. "Why don't you treat me like other women?"

"What are you talking about? You're the only woman I've been with in the past year."

"But you always seem more interested in other women than me. You never want to touch me and sometimes you hesitate to kiss me."

Daniel took a long breath and held her tight to him. "Because you are different. You're the type of woman that fights for what she wants. I figured if I make you fight to get more of what you want out of me, maybe we can stay together longer. Besides, I thought you wanted to take it slow."

She smiled and replied, "Yeah, but not that slow."

"Maybe another day babe, but for now, we'll stay the way we are."

She nodded, still wishing he would let their relationship go another step further, but in a way, he was right. Most couple fall out after they have sex. She didn't want them to end up that way. He was the only family she had after all.

* * *

_**A/N:** Very AU, right? _


End file.
